


Unwanted Therapy

by AlexTheAlex97



Series: The extent of childhood trauma [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry is only mentioned here, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part Two, Therapy Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlex97/pseuds/AlexTheAlex97
Summary: Draco has to go to therapy. Set in an AU where Harry and Draco are casually together but that isn't the main point of this fic. I might add more later as well but I'm in class. This hasn't been edited either so apologies in advance for any mistakes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The extent of childhood trauma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164917





	Unwanted Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my other fic 'Dropping Plates'. Can be read as a single fic although reading pt 1 will help.

“Tell me, what do you feel in those moments when you’re out of control?”

“Hm?”

“I said, what do you feel in the moments when you feel stuck inside your own head?”

It’s a simple enough question, but he can’t answer. He feels trapped inside his head, like he can’t do anything, like everything is happening in a movie that he didn’t choose to star in. It feels like he’s free falling while standing on solid ground, like nothing is real anymore, like nothing matters, because in the end all that life becomes is the trauma he’s experienced. Every cut on his arm, every life he’s ended, every bad thing that he’s ever done to anyone. That's what it feels like. 

“I don’t know.”

“Draco, you know that to return to work you must engage, yes?”

She isn’t being rude. This is her job, and he is in no state to return to work. He knows it, she knows it. 

“I really don’t see a point.”

He does, he just doesn’t want to let anyone know how much he’s hurting.

“I know. But you must try.”

In the end, nothing matters. Everything just becomes a blur, memories, people, everything. Nothing keeps him grounded and that voice in his head takes the lead, giving him a much needed break from life. 

“I feel numb.”

“Go on…”

“Like everything that happens is just the same thing. Nothing hurts anymore.”

“I see. What about Harry?”

Ah yes, Harry. Dearest Harry, who has stuck with him through it all, the ultimate enemies to lovers but in real life. The one person Draco can’t work out. Why does he stay? Draco has been nothing but cruel until recently, but Harry doesn’t go. 

“What about him?”

“How does Harry make you feel?”

“Like I matter. He makes me feel warm, his presence comforts me.”

“What about your friends, how do they make you feel?”

Internally he scoffs, Draco Malfoy has no friends. Unless you count Harry, and Draco thinks that boyfriend is a more fitting title. His old buddies are long gone now, either dead or imprisoned, him lucky to be a free man.

“I don’t have friends.”

“Draco, what did I say about engaging?”

“I. Don’t. Have. Friends.”

He doesn’t mean for it to sound scathing, but it does. 

“If you say so”

“Why am I here?”

He knows why, but if he asks she might let him go sooner.

“Because you tried to kill yourself a few days ago, do you remember?”

He doesn’t. 

“Yes, but I’d rather not talk about it if that’s all the same to you.”

“We need to talk about something Draco, but if you don’t want to talk about it then we can talk about something else.

“Fine.”

“What do you like to do in your spare time, Draco?”

Drawing, making art, writing. Going out into the middle of nowhere and just running, hiking, skating. Hanging out with Harry, kissing Harry, cuddling Harry, just being in the general presence of Harry. Doing magic, playing quidditch…

“I like magic”

“What about magic Draco? What about it interests you?”

“Mostly how many things I can do by just saying a few wands and waving a stick. It’s always seemed really cool to be able to do that.”

He’s opening up to her, against his better judgement. He knows this won’t end well but he can’t help but answer her questions.

“That’s really cool”

“I think that magic holds everything together in a way. Without it none of this would exist and we would all be like the muggles that live on the other side.”

“That’s an interesting line of thinking, may I ask you what is so bad about being a muggle?”

He knew she would ask this, he had prepared his answer long in advance but it doesn’t seem appropriate that they’re having a conversation.

“Muggles miss out on all this, and I don’t think I would be able to live without this if I knew it existed.”

“Fair point”

She says nothing else, and Draco knows that she’s trying to get him to say more by making it awkward. This isn’t his first therapy session so he stays silent, evening out the awkwardness so she feels just as powerless as him here. Eventually, she talks.

“What else do you like?”

“Not much. Can I go?” 

She sighs. 

“Yes Draco, you may leave.”

Another hour wasted.


End file.
